Meeting Santa Claus (Traducción)
by Youknowmycoffeeorder
Summary: Esto fue escrito como parte del Glee Santa secreto 2012. Un vistazo a la navidad de la familia Anderson-Hummel. (Traducción autorizada por thaliana1981)


**Traducción autorizada por thaliana1981. La pueden encontrar en Tumblr con ese mismo nombre. **

**Link del original: thaliana 1981 . tumblr post / 38600755159 / meeting-santa-claus**

**So... no soy muy buena en eso de dar regalos de navidad, soy un total asco en ese aspecto. xD Pero... encontré esta historia navegando por los oscuros valles del Tumblr y me dije a mi misma unas cuantas cosas y luego de unas cuantas autorizaciones... ¡Hola! xD Esta historia va dedicada a todos ustedes que se pasan por acá a leer y a regalarme algunos minutos de su tiempo. En verdad, muchas gracias. =D**

**Ahora si, a leer. **

* * *

**Meeting Santa Claus**

**One shot.**

Se acercaba la navidad en la ciudad de Nueva York. Pero para la familia Anderson-Hummel, la única diferencia con respecto a la forma en que habían pasado los últimos tres meses eran las decoraciones festivas en el área infantil del hospital.

Kurt Anderson-Hummel yacía en la cama del hospital, abrazando a su hija de cuatro años, Elizabeth. "¿Quieres que leamos de nuevo 'Buenas noches, Luna'?" Le preguntó. Era media tarde, uno de esos raros momentos en los que la bebé de la familia estaba despierta, cuando los medicamentos que le administraban para combatir el cáncer no la estaban poniendo a dormir o la hacían sentir enferma.

"¿Por favor, papi?" Preguntó la niña, poniendo la cabeza sobre el pecho de su papá a pesar de los tubos y cables conectados a su pequeño cuerpo.

"Por supuesto." Dijo. "Cualquier cosa por ti, princesa." Comenzó a leer de nuevo el libro, por cierto uno de los favoritos de Lizzie.

Cuando se terminó el libro, Kurt lo dejo a un lado. "Princesa." Dijo en voz baja. "Papá y Devon estarán aquí pronto. ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para comer ahora?"

Elizabeth asintió lentamente. "¿Puedo comer sopa?" Preguntó.

Kurt trago con inquietud. "Por supuesto, cariño." Dijo. Sopa, realmente todo lo que fuera caldo era lo único que su hija podía comer. Su garganta ardía, los medicamentos para el cáncer le carcomía el cuerpo. Esta sin duda sería su última Navidad, si es que incluso luchaba un poco más, por lo que Kurt y su marido estaban decididos a hacer que fuera la mejor navidad para su pequeña niña.

* * *

Blaine Anderson-Hummel sostenía con fuerza la mano de su hijo. "Amigo, si esta fila no empieza a moverse pronto, vamos a tener que irnos y volver otro día. Lizzie y papi nos están esperando para cenar."

Por favor, papá. ¡Tengo que ver a Santa!" Suplicó el niño de apenas siete años. "¡Lizzie me pidió que le diera su deseo para Navidad, yo le prometí que lo haría!"

Blaine asintió suspirando con inquietud. "Voy a llamar a papi para decirle que vamos a llegar un poco tarde, para que la cena de viernes por la noche continúe sin nosotros. Nos aseguraremos de estar allí mañana en la noche, ¿cierto?"

"¡Cierto, papá!" Devon exclamo. Había una niña gordita sentada en el regazo de Santa, obviamente dándole una larga, larga lista. "¿Crees que Santa aceptará el deseo de alguien que no está aquí?" Le preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará." Blaine asintió. Al menos, eso esperaba. Saco su teléfono celular y marco al número del cuarto de hospital de Elizabeth. "Hola, cariño." Dijo cuándo Kurt respondió. "¿Cómo está Lizzie?"

"Ella extraña a su papá y su hermano." Dijo Kurt, sonriéndole a su hija. "Acabamos de terminar de leer 'Buenas noches, Luna' y estábamos hablando de la cena."

"Es por eso que te estoy llamando. Dev quiere ver a Santa. Dijo algo acerca de haberle prometido a Lizzie que le daría su lista de Navidad por ella a Santa. La fila está muy larga, pero el insiste. ¿Van a estar bien ustedes dos solos por un rato más? Si ya tienen ganas de comer, eso está bien. Dev prometió que vamos a ir a cenar con ustedes mañana por la noche."

Kurt suspiró. "Tráelo después, ¿de acuerdo? Ella no va a poder dormir sin el abrazo de su 'hermano' y yo no quiero pelear con ella por eso." Kurt pensaba que era lindo el que Lizzie insistiera en llamar 'Hermano' a Devon.

"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamó Blaine. "¿Y tú? ¿Hay algo que quieras que te compre?"

"No, estoy bien. No necesito nada en este momento. De todas maneras no puedo comer nada de lo que quiero frente a ella." Dijo Kurt. "A pesar de lo mucho que estoy anhelando un pastel de queso. Saldré a caminar con Devon mañana si quieres quedarte con Lizzie durante unas horas."

"Suena a que tenemos un plan." Blaine se echó a reír. "Está bien. Te llamaré cuando estemos de camino al hospital."

"Te amo." Dijo Kurt en voz baja.

"También te amo…"

* * *

Seis meses atrás es cuando Lizzie había comenzado a quejarse de algo en su estómago. Los médicos habían descubierto que se trataba de un tumor agresivo que crecía en su abdomen. Lo habían atacado con quimioterapia, lo que había provocado que su hermoso cabello castaño se cayera, y con la radiación la pérdida de apetito y el dormir la mayor parte del día.

Kurt era un diseñador de moda independiente, por lo tanto se había convertido inmediatamente en el 'papi de hospital', completando sus diseños cuando se sentaba junto a la cama de su hija. Blaine se hacía cargo de cuidar de su hijo Devon y de llevarlo a todas partes, mientras se tomaba un descanso de su carrera como cantante. Tenían suerte de no solo tener el dinero para mantener a su familia, sino que también sus trabajos les permitían tomarse el tiempo libre que necesitaran.

Había pasado casi una hora, casi la hora de cerrar para la aldea de Santa Claus, cuando Devon era el siguiente en la fila. Blaine le dio a su hijo su celular. "Muéstrale a Santa la foto de Lizzie." Dijo después de haber encontrado una foto de su hermosa hija, de antes de que el cáncer devastara su cuerpo. "Dile lo que ella desea y asegúrate de que sepa lo que tu deseas también, amigo."

Secretamente, Devon no estaba seguro de seguir creyendo en Santa Claus, pero su hermana lo hacía. Cuando el elfo le hizo señas para que siguiera, Devon se acercó con cautela, luego subió al regazo de Santa Claus, sin soltar el teléfono celular.

"Ho, ho, ho, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Santa preguntó cuándo Devon le mostro el teléfono para que pudiera ver la foto. "¿Ella es tu hermana?"

Devon asintió. "Santa, ella es Lizzie. Ella es mi hermana pequeña. Ella tiene cuatro años y realmente quería venir a verte, pero, Santa… Lizzie está realmente enferma. Ella está en el hospital y los médicos dicen que no va a mejorar. Lo único que quiere para navidad es verte, Santa, tal vez si lo hace ella se sienta mejor… pero… ¿hay alguna oportunidad de que puedas verla? Ella no puede venir a verte…mi papá puede decirte cual es el hospital. Solo si no estás muy ocupado. Ella se molestaría si otros niños no llegan a recibir sus regalos porque estabas ocupado con ella. Santa, ¿por favor?"

Santa trago saliva. Él asintió hacia Blaine, quien se acercó hacia ellos. "Deja que el viejo Santa hable con tu papá, ve por un bastón de caramelo y por un regalo. Veré lo que puedo hacer. Y feliz navidad, Devon."

La mandíbula de Devon cayó. "¡Nunca te dije mi nombre!" Exclamó.

"Santa Claus conoce a todo buen niño y niña." Dijo el hombre de rojo. Regresó la mirada de Devon hacia sus ayudantes, luego miró a Blaine. "Ahora sí, ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Lo juro, señor, yo no sabía lo que Lizzie le iba a pedir… nunca habría dejado que se lo dijeran si lo hubiera sabido."

"Guarda silencio." Santa sonrió. "Y dime Santa, señor es para los hombres en traje de negocios, no en terciopelo rojo y piel. ¿En qué hospital está tu hija? ¿Te importaría que recibiera la visita del viejo Santa Claus?"

"Santa, ella no tiene esperanzas de vida para después de Navidad, aunque su padre y yo mantenemos la esperanza." Dijo mientras buscaba cuidadosamente la cara del anciano para detectar cualquier signo de censura ante la mención de un segundo padre. "Una visita de 'Santa Claus' podría darle la fuerza que necesita para llegar a año nuevo…"

"Cerramos en media hora. Tengo que estar con los niños que aún quedan, después yo podré estar ahí. Y Blaine, no hay necesidad de hablar de citas, Santa estará visitando la cama de tu bebé antes de su hora de dormir está noche."

Blaine le dio al elfo más cercano toda la información necesaria. "Gracias, Santa." Dijo antes de caminar para recoger a Devon. "Mi esposo y yo estamos muy agradecidos por esto."

"Lo que sea por un verdadero creyente." Dijo Santa.

Blaine tomo a Devon de la mano. "Tenemos que irnos." Dijo. "Tu hermana necesita un abrazo tuyo de buenas noches antes de que ese maravilloso Santa de centro comercial la vaya a visitar."

"¿Va a venir, papá?" Preguntó Devon.

"Sí, amigo. Santa va a visitar a tu hermana. Y, amigo… él sabía mi nombre también." Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de eso. Por supuesto, probablemente lo había reconocido, incluso con el sombrero y las gafas gruesas que llevaba para disfrazarse al caminar por las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Blaine llamó a Kurt en el camino de vuelta al hospital, diciéndole la increíble y gran noticia. Kurt se comprometió a tener a Lizzie despierta para cuando el hombre de rojo llegara.

Más tarde, casi dos horas después, Lizzie luchaba por no quedarse dormida, toda su familia estaba a su lado. "¿Quién podrá ser?" Preguntó Blaine, guiñándole un ojo a Devon y Kurt. "Lizzie, cariño, creo que tienes visita…"

"¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho!" Llegó el grito desde fuera de la habitación del hospital mientras una enfermera escoltaba a Santa y le abría la puerta. "¡Bueno! ¿A quién tenemos aquí?" La enfermera salió de la habitación, no sin antes dejar en la mesa varias cajas envueltas en papel de regalo.

"¡Santa!" Exclamó Lizzie. Luchando por levantarse de la cama, pero la suave mano de Kurt la mantenía inmóvil. "¡Papi, Santa está aquí!"

"Así es, cariño." Kurt asintió. "Pero sabes bien que tienes que permanecer en la cama. Santa vendrá a darte un abrazo, no tienes que ir tú." Dijo, haciendo un gesto para que Santa caminara hacia adelante.

El anciano, vestía una réplica impecable del traje de Santa de la Coca-Cola, de terciopelo rojo y de la icónica piel que siempre usaba cuando entraba por las chimeneas. Se acercó y se inclinó para darle un suave abrazo a Lizzie. "Elizabeth." Santa asintió. "¿Fuiste una buena niña este año?"

"Oh, sí, Santa." Lizzie asintió vigorosamente. "La mejor. Excepto por estar enferma…"

"Oh, Lizzie, eso no es tu culpa." Santa negó con la cabeza. "Asimismo, no es tu culpa el haber vomitado en los diseños de tu papi la semana pasada. Algo que mis duendes me han dicho, usted ha sido una niña muy buena. Así que, te he traído tu regalo de navidad un poco más temprano, así puedo asegurarme de saber dónde estás." Se dio la vuelta para tomar uno de los paquetes que había sobre la mesa. "También tengo tu regalo, Devon, aquí está, ¡pero vamos a dejar que tu hermanita abra primero el suyo! Y, no es ese trozo de carbón con el que tu papá te mantiene amenazado, por cierto. Adelante Lizzie, abre tu regalo."

La mandíbula de Kurt habría golpeado el suelo si hubiera podido. "¿Le dijiste que Lizzie vomito sobre todos mis diseños?" Le susurró a su marido.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, hipnotizado por la bien que Santa parecía conocer a sus hijos. "Yo tampoco le dije nada sobre traer regalos, o sobre el trozo de carbón, por cierto." Le susurró. Ambos veían como Lizzie rasgaba la envoltura de la caja. Levantó la tapa y sus grandes ojos azules desviaron la mirada. "¡Papi! ¡Papá! ¡Es una muñeca que se parece a mí!" Exclamó. "Excepto que ella tiene cabello… como yo antes…" Dijo, sacando la muñeca de la caja y acunándola en sus brazos. "¡Y hay un pijama para mí y para la muñeca!" Exclamó.

Kurt tragó saliva de nuevo. "Gracias, Santa." Dijo en voz baja. La muñeca en efecto se parecía mucho a Lizzie. Y el pijama, a primera vista se veía bien hecho y cosido a mano.

"Oh, yo no he terminado, señor Anderson-Hummel." Dijo Santa. "La señora Claus me pidió que te trajera un poco de su pastel de queso especial. Ella dijo que preferirías probablemente el de arándano, pero le puso un poco de fresas también, por si acaso." Asintió con la cabeza señalando otra de las cajas, está era blanca con un montón de listones y una etiqueta que decía: 'Para: Kurt. Con amor. Los Claus.'

Kurt lo miró asombrado. "¿Cómo sabía que prefiero el pastel de queso con arándano?" Le preguntó, atónito.

"Santa sabe lo que le gusta a cada uno." Santa sonrió. Se acercó a Kurt mientas Blaine ayudaba a Lizzie para ponerse los pantalones de pijama del conjunto, dejando que la parte superior se quedara con la bata de hospital. "Kurt." Dijo Santa en voz baja. "Yo sé que ha sido difícil el creer en mí, desde que tu madre murió, pero te prometo que soy real, y tu volverás a verla de nuevo algún día."

Kurt se quedó sin habla. Apretando la mano de Blaine, quien le devolvió el apretón con igual fuerza. "Estoy comenzando a preguntarme si no estamos en algún programa de cámara escondida." Susurró Blaine.

"Puedo garantizarte que no lo están." Dijo Santa. Miró a Blaine. "Para ti, Blaine, tengo un regalo especial…" Dijo, entregándole una pequeña caja envuelta. "Sé que perdiste el original en una mudanza hace mucho tiempo… así que la señora Claus y yo pensamos en reemplazarla para ti."

Blaine abrió la caja. "¡El perro Margaret Thatcher!" Exclamó. "¡Y… un nuevo corbatín!" Dijo riendo. "Santa, como sabias… supongo que deberíamos dejar de hacer esa pregunta…"

Santa se limitó a sonreír. "Adelante." Le dijo a Devon. "Puedes abrir tu regalo."

Devon arrancó el papel de su caja. "¡Oh, wow! ¡Es el nuevo juego de Lego que quería! ¡Papá! ¡Papi! ¡Miren!"

"¡No pude encontrarlo en ningún lado!" Kurt susurró a Blaine. "¡Y lo busqué por todas partes!"

"Santa tiene conexiones." Santa rio. "Ahora, Kurt." Sonrió suavemente. "Sé que te es difícil creer en las cosas que no puedes ver, pero quiero orar por la niña. ¿Eso te molestaría?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. El mismo había hecho algunas oraciones desde que Lizzie había sido diagnosticada con la mutación del tumor p53, la misma mutación que había desatado el cáncer y devastado el cuerpo de su madre. Ese mismo gen era portado por Kurt. Si bien todavía no estaba seguro de poder padecer la enfermedad, él tenía que hacer todo lo que pudiera para Lizzie.

Unieron las manos alrededor de la cama de Lizzie, Santa dirigió a la familia en una corta y sincera oración. Luego, miro a Lizzie, dedicándole una amable sonrisa. "¿Crees en los ángeles?" Le preguntó.

Lizzie asintió. "Lo hago, santa." Dijo ella.

"Bueno, muy bien. Porque yo le estoy pidiendo a los ángeles que cuiden de ti, incluida tu abuela, que es el ángel más hermoso de todos. Y el próximo año, espero que vayas a visitarme en mi villa del centro comercial. Pero ve antes de la víspera de Navidad. Ahí es cuando aún no cambio de turno con el otro Santa, cuando tengo que volver al Polo Norte para traer el trineo cargado de regalos."

"¡Está bien, Santa!" Exclamó Lizzie. "Papi, papá, tenemos que visitar a Santa el próximo año, ¿Claro?"

"Por supuesto, princesa." Dijo Kurt, con un nudo formándose en su garganta. "Santa, creo que jamás podremos agradecerle lo suficiente por hacer esta visita…"

"No es necesario darme las gracias." Dijo Santa. "¿Qué tal si cantamos 'Noche de paz' juntos antes de que tenga que irme?"

La clara voz de contra-tenor de Kurt se unió en un hermoso tono junto a las voces de su marido, Santa, Devon y Lizzie. Cuando terminaron, ambos padres estaban llorando, y los ojos de Santa parecían estar un poco húmedos.

"Voy a tener que irme ahora. Por favor, no se enojen cuando no encuentren regalos de Santa bajo el árbol en la mañana de Navidad. Tengo un montón de otros buenos niños y niñas para visitar."

"No lo haré" Dijo Devon. "Y voy a recordárselo a Lizzie si lo olvida. Ella es pequeña, ya sabes."

Santa sonrió. "Sería bueno que hicieras eso. Y creo que nos vemos de nuevo, todos ustedes, en la villa de Santa en diciembre próximo." Con eso, Santa salió de la habitación. Kurt intentó seguirlo, pero el hombre ya se había ido.

"¿Has visto a Santa?" Le preguntó a una enfermera en la sala de enfermería.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó.

"¡Santa!" Kurt exclamó. "Santa Claus acaba de salir de la habitación de Lizzie. ¿No lo viste?"

"Señor Anderson-Hummel, nadie ha entrado o salido de la habitación de su hija desde que su marido llego. He estado en la sala de enfermeras toda la noche."

"Pero… él trajo regalos… y una enfermera lo ayudo. Era alguien que no reconocí…"

"Señor, usted conoce a todas las enfermeras de esta sala… tal vez solo se quedó dormido…"

"Tal vez…" Pero Kurt no estaba convencido. Regresó a la habitación de Lizzie para encontrar a Devon y Blaine leyendo las instrucciones del juego de Lego mientras que Lizzie abrazaba a su muñeca y al perro Margaret Thatcher. "Blaine… ¿Eso realmente sucedió?"

Blaine miró a su marido y asintió lentamente. "Te diría que tal vez saco toda esa información de alguna entrevista, pero realmente… ¿El perro de Margaret Thatcher? Mi madre lo perdió hace años…"

Kurt asintió. "Solo quería asegurarme de no estar volviéndome loco. Blaine… creo que ese era el verdadero Santa."

"Yo también lo creo…"

* * *

UN AÑO DESPUÉS.

"Ahora recuerda, cariño, el conoce a una gran cantidad de niños y niñas, tal vez no te recuerde." Le advirtió Kurt.

"¡Él es Santa, papi! ¡Él me tiene que recordar!" La niña de hermoso cabello castaño y penetrantes ojos azules llego hasta Santa, sentándose con entusiasmo en su regazo, lo que hizo que los duendes y santa sonrieran. "¿Te acuerdas de mí?" Ella preguntó.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Santa se acuerda de todos los niños y niñas buenos!"

Lizzie regresó la mirada hacia su familia y les dio una mirada de 'Se los dije'. "Tú fuiste a visitarme en el hospital el año pasado."

"Lizzie." Santa exclamó. "Bueno, ¡tú eres la niña más linda siempre!" Él la abrazó con fuerza mientras Blaine y Kurt tomaban fotos. "Vengan acá, para una foto familiar." Dijo señalando a sus padres y su hermano. Todos de píe a cada lado de Santa, Blaine y Kurt intercambiaron una mirada.

"La mejor. Navidad. Siempre."

**FIN.**

* * *

**N/T: ¿Les gustó? :3 Yo estaba derramando lagrimas de felicidad cuando terminé de leer la primera vez. Si, me gustan los finales felices y así. **

**Buuuuuueeeeno, me gustaría que me dejaran un comentario si les gusto, si no les gusto o si hay algún horror ortográfico en la traducción.**

**Y pues, nada... Solo me queda desearles a todos ustedes una feliz, feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos (aka familia, amigos, mascotas, comida, etc...) Disfruten mucho de estas fechas tan hermosas (lo admito, soy una fan de la navidad) y sean felices, mis pequeños saltamontes :3 xD**

**Pd: El siguiente capítulo de The Ghost Of You estará en sus pantallas muy muy pronto (es sorpresa, jo jo jo xD)**

**Hasta pronto. **

**Lp' n_n **


End file.
